The invention relates to apparatus for the introduction of giblets, preferably packed in bags, into the cleaned body cavities of poultry.
The state of this art is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 15 336. This device produces, in respect of the automation of the introduction of giblets into the body cavities of poultry, an important advantage in that the manpower requirements can to a considerable extent be reduced. Further measures are still necessary however for reliable operation of the complete device.